The meeting on Eukaryotic DNA Replication will be the fourth meeting held on this subject and follows the highly successful meetings that were held in September 1987, 1989, and 1991. The meeting will be devoted to fundamental research topics related to chromosome duplication, structure and function, and will include important areas of biological research in the areas of cancer research, cell growth and cell cycle control, DNA amplification and drug resistance, virology and developmental biology. The need for this meeting is evidenced by the rapid advances made in this field over recent years. The meeting will ensure that recent results will be communicated and discussed in an atmosphere of face-to-face contact, which should enhance progress. The cost of the meeting as requested in direct grants and fees paid by participants is modest compared to the cost of running even one research laboratory, but the benefits will be enormous to the future directions of the field. The meeting will be open and attendance will not be limited. The areas to be covered by the Eukaryotic DNA Replication meeting include studies on: (1) the replication of virus chromosomes, including SV40, adenovirus, polyomavirus, herpesviruses, parvoviruses, papilloma viruses, vaccinia virus; (2) chromosomal replication and gene amplification in organisms as diverse as yeast, Drosophila and mammalian cells; (3) DNA replication proteins; (4) structure and function of chromosomal elements such as telomeres, centromeres as well as chromosome segregation; and (5) control of cell cycle progression and S phase specific gene expression. In addition, a special session will be included to highlight the best prokaryotic model systems for DNA replication so that comparisons can be made.